


Yamaguchi Week 2015 (8/11 to 14/11)

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Sandcastles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YamaNoya. Tsukki shows that he cares. Tanaka is single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freckles

The Karasuno volleyball teams were at the beach for the day. Ukai called out that everyone needed sunscreen before they could run around, or jump into the water or “whatever it is you idiots do”. He'd just finished rubbing it into Tsukki's back when Nishinoya appeared beside him itching to go chase the girls' team, and Kiyoko. He barely stood still for Yamaguchi to cover his back before sprinting off, just as Tanaka was similarly launched from Hinata's efforts. Yamaguchi hesitated before walking calmly to the shallow part of the water after Tsukki.

When Noya had calmed down, he asked Yamaguchi to make a sandcastle with him, and Tanaka offered to find seashells, leaving with a suspicious wink to Noya. When he turned back, he caught Noya's eyes lingering on his cheek, where most of his freckles are.

“Shall we get started then?!” Noya said, a little faster than normal.

Making a sandcastle with someone else was more fun than what he normally did at a beach. When they'd finished making towers and a mound for them to carve designs into with their fingers, Tanaka had arrived with an armful of seashells. He went off to look for more before they even got one in place. Noya suggested they build a 'secret' tunnel under the castle, so they did. After they'd done it, and Noya was holding his hand under it and leaning towards him, he realised why Noya had been shifty all day. He held his free hand up in a stop motion.

“Maybe later.”

 


	2. Tsukki/Childhood

“What was your childhood like?”

It was a harmless question, asked in the middle of their night-time cuddles, but it brought back terrible memories for Yamaguchi.

“I didn't have any friends until Tsukki.”

“I had Ryu and his sister since I was in kindergarden. It was awesome back then, when there weren't as many rules.”

Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably. Noya noticed.

“We're going to make pancakes tomorrow, it'll be a good opportunity to have PDA in front of someone, see how burnt we can make his cooking?”

“Sounds nice.” Yamaguchi said with a slight smile forming.

“Then Saeko will walk in and be like, “Why's Ryu crying, what have you done to hurt him.”, and then she'll see us together and be like, “Aww. Remember to use protection!”, and you'll blush, and I'll blush, and it'll be awesome.”

Yamaguchi didn't stop the smile on his face now.

Noya started smiling from the encouragement, “And whenever Ryu gets too loud, Daichi can just say “Pancakes” and he'll stop.”

Yamaguchi held Noya's head in his hands and kissed him. Noya's eyes widened.

“That's your first kiss! The one you didn't want to waste when I asked you out on the beach! And you just gave it to me now!”

“Yes.” Yamaguchi couldn't stop the grin that appeared on both their faces now, even if he wanted to.

“That's awesome! Now we can just make-out tomorrow, and that'll make it even more funny.”

“Yeah.”


	3. BIRTHDAY

Yamaguchi woke up to Noya giving him kisses all over his face.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” Noya mumbled.

Yamaguchi smiled and leaned in to Noya's face to kiss his lips. He must have had a mint, and from the face he made, didn't think of giving an unconscious Yamaguchi one. He checked his phone while Noya hugged him, birthday wishes from the volleyball team and an offer of going for fries after practice from Tsukki. He'd probably end up paying for Noya as well, since he was determined to stay by Yamaguchi's side whenever he was able to.

“Breakfast, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi's dad was calling. They went downstairs and ate, then came up to watch each other get dressed while blushing furiously. Yamaguchi unwrapped his presents and got kissed five more times by Noya before they started the walk to school.

He was humming an anime theme until Noya tugged on his shirt for him to lean down into a kiss, then Noya started singing one of his anime themes complete with punches to defeat bad guys. He didn't even shut up when Tsukki gave him weird looks as they passed his house and he joined their group.

“I got a gift, a playlist for each of you.” Tsukki said as Noya finished his fanfare.

“Awesome, do I get to listen to it at lunch?!” Noya said before Yamaguchi could get a word in.

“We do whatever Yamaguchi wants to do.”

Yamaguchi ended up letting Noya listen to his playlist first, nodding his head along in Tsukki's new headphones, then handed them over for Yamaguchi's playlist. Noya put his head against Yamaguchi's chest, as what he called an attempt to hear the music. Tsukki turned away and told them to kiss already.


	4. Victory

“I'm gonna try something.”

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone with a questioning look. Noya motioned for him to go back to what he was doing. Since he was lying on his bed, he noticed it at his ankles first, a hand pressed against the inside. A matching one on his other leg, almost at his knee. He looked past his phone to see Noya crawling onto the bed. Once he had his legs on the bed, he moved on, touching Yamaguchi's _thighs_ and dragging his legs behind, making a path between Yamaguchi's. He thankfully moved on to his stomach and, with hands on Yamaguchi's nipples, wiggled seductively up. Finally, he straddled Yamaguchi's chest.

“Success.” he muttered under his breath, acting like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

They stayed like that until Yamaguchi wanted to use the toilet.

When Yamaguchi came back, Noya had taken his spot, so he thought he'd try something. As soon as he felt a hand on his ankle, Noya started laughing, broken by outcries of “Copycat!”. When Yamaguchi made it to his thighs and spread them apart, his laughs broke into giggles. When Yamaguchi rested his face on the spot in the middle of his pants, he stopped making noises. Yamaguchi lingered for a while, contemplating the silence, then licked a patch on the front and moved on. Soon enough he was straddling Noya's chest and Noya had his head in his hands.

“Victory.” he declared.


	5. Teammates

“Ow, that was my elbow.”

“Well don't shove it in my face!”

“No fighting in the gym. Daichi, you might want to start before they get restless.”

Noya settled himself in Yamaguchi's lap, asking if it was okay. He got out a noise of affirmation before Tsukki tapped his shoulder and pointed to the TV, where Daichi was about make a speech.

“Shiratorizawa.” He waited for the booing from Tanaka and Noya to stop. “The strongest team in the prefecture. On the chance we get past Aoba Johsai, we need some extra practice, overtime.” He let what he said sink in. “Kinoshita's been practicing a left-handed spike to help you guys get some receiving in before the real thing.” He looked at Noya, he responded with a head-nod and grin. “Remember that Ushiwaka's serves and spikes will be more powerful, probably stronger than Asahi's.”

Asahi made an apologetic sound from the back. Noya started wiggling against Yamaguchi's chest, until he had their heads stacked one on the other. They both paid attention when the video of Shiratorizawa's match against Aoba Johsai started. Noya held their hands together after a minute had passed. Every block from Aoba Johsai was broken through by Ushiwaka's spikes, and a full three quarters of their spikes were blocked by number five. Even their receives went awry.

“They're being destroyed.” Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukki scoffed, “But _we_ aren't Aoba Johsai.”

“Yeah! Karasuno has me, Nishinoya Yuu!”

Yamaguchi kissed Noya in his hair.

“PDA! PDA in the gym!” Tanaka protested.


	6. Favourite AU

“This motorcycle, that's the one I'm saving up for.” Noya grinned.

“I was thinking of taking some photography lessons from Ennoshita.” Yamaguchi said. “There was a camera he suggested I get, but I don't remember which one, I'll have to get him to write it down for me.”

Noya's grin blinked into a smile, “Then one day, you'll be able to take photos of me with my leather jacket and black helmet and motorcycle with mountains in the background.”

“And I'd teach you the basics so you could take pictures of me leaning against the huge trees there are somewhere.”

“And we'd pay professional photographer Ennoshita to take our wedding pictures.”

Yamaguchi gave him a kiss, slowly pulling away and taking in the sight of his hair after his shower, smiling. “And Tsukki will be my best man, and Tanaka will be yours.” He waved one of his arms through the air dramatically, “And Hinata would run everywhere in excitement, and we'd get to see Kageyama's attempts to smile.”

“And we'd drive away on my motorcycle, what colour would you be wearing?”

“Yellow, like a sunflower. They're pretty, and I'm handsome enough to pull it off.”

Noya nodded, “Then I'll wear black with a yellow tie to match you. And Tsukishima would have to wear bright colours, that'll be hilarious, and Ryu might even dye his hair for the occasion.”

“Eskimo kiss!” Yamaguchi called, and rubbed their noses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homeward slow left such an impression on me 10/10 would recommend


	7. Third Year/College

“How's the team going?” Noya asked.

“The second years are getting stronger, especially that libero you trained one-on-one with. You should stop by sometime, the first years would love to see The Guardian God of Karasuno, you've become a new Small Giant.”

Noya beamed. The main reason he was at college was to play on the volleyball team, but he was doing a course in something, he could never remember the name to tell Yamaguchi. He was soon distracted from his futile efforts to remember by a hug and a kiss. They decided to watch some TV, Yamaguchi letting Noya sit in his lap. He gave Noya's hair a few kisses, complaining about the taste of hair gel. There was some cheesy movie on, it didn't matter, they were both paying more attention to each other: their hands on either side together, the breaths Yamaguchi was breathing into Noya's hair, the sensation in Yamaguchi's chest caused by Noya leaning back.

Ennoshita came back. he was Noya's roommate. and decided to lie on his bed to watch whatever they were watching. Yamaguchi self-consciously stopped the humming that he'd started some time ago and began to blush. He only ever blushed in front of third parties now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last two entries felt a bit weaker? idk


End file.
